Electrical boxes for joining conductive wires and providing access thereto are generally mounted in panels (such as walls or ceilings) wherever mounted light fixtures exist. Accordingly, there are a large number of these electrical boxes installed in residential, commercial, and industrial settings. Such electrical boxes are often referred to as “junction boxes,” which implies the box is relevant to multiple sets of conductors in two or more directions. As this may not necessarily be the case in all installations for the present invention, the broader term “electrical boxes” (which encompasses “junction boxes”) is used herein.
Typical recessed down-lights (i.e., lights where the light source, usually incandescent, are recessed above the surface of a wall/ceiling) require mounting hardware, reflectors, frames, cans, and the like mounted above the ceiling plane. These recessed down-lights are typically large items (due to the bulbs and reflectors, among other components) and are connected to an electrical box separate from the light engine. Recessed lights thus often require significant skill, time, and planning to install. Furthermore, large amounts of materials are required to properly install such lights. It is also noted that fire ratings of the standard recessed fixtures are more complicated than a fire rating of a standard electrical box.
Some surface mounted down-lights are ceiling mounted with the light source entirely on the interior or “room” side of the ceiling panel (below the surface of the ceiling panel so as to be visible in a room) and can be easier to install but may lack aesthetic appeal of a recessed light due to glare and/or the presence various components (such as housing, reflector, etc.) below the surface of the ceiling when compared to recessed fixtures.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design recessed lighting fixtures with reduced material and installation requirements that are aesthetically attractive.